Dismembered Survivors
by MerToTheCado
Summary: Zombie AU - The world as we know it is gone. Creatures have taken over leaving the living to fight for themselves. Ex Marines, Samus Aran is on the brink of discovering the cure when the creatures discover her and try to eliminate her at all costs but John will do what he does best: fight and protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Dismembered Survivors

**Chapter One**

_I don't own Metroid or the Halo franchise._

As the day begins to fade, the night and what lies within grew nearer. Samus Aran looked out of her orange Jeep as the trees began to engulf them further into the heart of the forest making her safe house appear closer. Her golden long hair fluttered in the wind as she stepped harder on the pedal relishing in the speed. "Here we are, boy." A loud bark caused her to grin and ruffle his hair.

A rusted gate stopped their path and Samus looked behind them. "I'll be right back, O.K.? A small whimper replied. She grabbed her S-12 that lay by her feet and cautiously got out of the car. Her combat boots smacked against the mud creating a steep crater, and procured a key from her jean pocket. She placed the key into the gate hole and let out a sigh of relief. "Home, sweet home." A loud bark abruptly shook her from her mini second of dreaming back to reality, that and the two rough hands on her shoulders.

She immediately reached for the Eickhorn Advanced combat knife stored in a secret compartment of her boots when a loud laugh stopped her. "It's just me princess." She loosened up and placed the knife back. "I could've killed you, Anthony." Her tone was evidently annoyed and he was humored at that.

"Just keeping your skills up." He teased. "Oh and hey, I caught three when you were gone, thought you might want to check them out. Now. I'm no scientist but I can tell they're freshly turned; Still having one of those 'episodes'.

"Thanks and by the way, don't ever do that again." Her voice was full of anger at the realization that she could've been bitten for being so careless. She turned to face him only to find a large smile. "Gotta keep you on your toes some how. She reluctantly gave into the smile and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. His big smile turned into a mixture of pain and embarrassment as he winced and rubbed it. "Looks like the other 'side' of you is coming out." Her brows instantly knotted together and she took a step back. "You know I have limited control over it."

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't-" A loud growl interrupted their conversation as four inhuman creatures ran toward them. "Anthony, get in the car!" His eyes widened and gave her an unsure look. "Like hell, I leaving you with four!"

"Now!" Her tone was that to when she was commanding in the marines. He didn't dare question her as he climbed into the driver's seat. She grabbed the shotgun from the sling around her shoulder as the creatures began to approach and waited until one was within arm's reach. She let out a torrent of bullets right into it's head causing it to fly back into the others and crimson brain matter to burst bits to coat her face.

Grabbing her knife in her boots, she tightened her grip and sliced off the next throat. With abnormal speed, she grabbed the upcoming two by their heads and cracked them together caking her with even more brain matter.

A loud howl reminded her that she wasn't alone and headed back to the car. She let out a deep sigh as she looked down noticing the once white now blood soaked camisole. "This is why I can't have nice things in this life." She grumbled to herself.

"That was quite the show, princess." She climbed in the passenger side, wiped the blood and sweat from her forearm and just patted her companion on the floor. "Lets go see the three you caught after that, I'm done for the day."

**Hello! Thanks for reading, it's short but more will quickly follow along with John's appearance If you guys want this to be updated more that Simple Missions That Aren't Simple, just leave a comment saying so and I'll work on the other story more often. I for one haven't seen any drastic AU's about these two so I thought it would be fun to do this for a change of scenery. Leave a comment, suggestions or reviews and I would love to hear what you guys want to expect from this story, thanks for reading! I'll update once I have at least 1 review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dismembered Survivors

**Chapter Two: The Awakening **

_I don't own Metroid or the Halo franchise._

The odour of rotten flesh was the first thing he smelled as his eyes fluttered to keep open. He noticed the lack of light in his room as well as the lack of people. He turned his head to the side only to find a patch of weeds growing in the wall. He slowly got up, allowing the blood to flow freely since however long he was knocked out for. The last thing he remembered was the loud gunshot of his best friend's pistol headed straight for his head. He had moved out just in time but the bullet marked its path through his chest. Luckily it didn't pass through the heart. His chest didn't hurt as when he was brought in but it still stung a little.

He looked in his gown to see how the wound developed but only to find it had already formed a scar. No more blood stain, no more doctors placed at his bedside and no more bloody hole that was in his chest. This all felt like yesterday to him. It only made him wonder how much time had passed. The scar was all that was left to remind him. He should've known better than to trust him. After all, he had been talking crazy nonsense of some kind of creatures coming.

A long groan emitted though out the walls he was enclosed in. The hospital room had paled from it's yellow colour, the mirrors now having chips and cracks, the floor covered in a drab moss-like plant with insects crawling and the windows being nailed with wood shut. This was a government facility, why would they just abandon it? He thought. He brought his legs up finding having little energy and swung them over the bed allowing his socks bush the floor.

Letting out a deep sigh, he reached for the cane that lay next to him and slowly brought himself off of the bed yanking out the wires and needles in his arm not that it made a difference. The machines were turned off and by the dust collecting at the base of them, it looks like it had been a while. His skin had automatically healed the puncture wounds the needles had left all thanks to the army's 'special' boot camp.

His hospital gown had left room for a cool breeze to pass though his legs making his hairs spring up but it wasn't the only thing making his hairs stand. The groans were becoming louder and louder as he took gentle steps toward the door. He had no weapons but then again he was trained to become a weapon.

His fingers gently pried the door open from its bolts and had to close his eyes to stop the burning from the bright lights. Once they were open again, he could make out a humanoid figure but for once didn't trust his instincts. He slowly opened the door wider and tried make out the figure better when a small meow stopped him in his path. He looked down only to find a white with black cat with outstandingly blue eyes, how it had gone in the room last left unknown. He stood for a moment to admire the cat's eyes and looked back to the door. The cat meowed again, only louder this time. He couldn't help but to think the cat was telling him something. Taking a step back, he grabbed the kitten from his spot on the floor and placed it on his shoulder. "Be quite." He wasn't much of a talker.

The duo went toward the door and the cat insisted on meowing again. "What?" He looked down on the cat he looked at him and then looked at the crook where the wall met the bed and saw a fully loaded AK-12 and looked back at the cat with a small grin. "Thanks." She, as he found out, rubbed her head and his head for appreciation. He snickered at the irony of this: The world most battle hardened soldier with a kitten on his shoulder. He positioned his assault rifle and then proceeded to walk out the door, armed and ready. The cat looked ready to pounce as if knowing an attack out is out the doors.

The lack of staff had already concerned him in his room but now that he was outside, he could tell why. The nurses had been left in a pile where the blood had now oozed out of. There was smeared blood on the walls and entrails spilled around. As he examined the nurses closely, there were chunks of skin ripped out, almost as if they were bitten out… He advances to the noise of the groans and finds there lays another door. He looks at the cat who looks back at him and almost gives him a nod. He places his cane to the side very gently so that they don't give the intruders any clue of them now that he finds his legs with more strength. "Let's go."

The slow walk to the door is almost agonizing, the groans were begins to crawl under his skin and made him wonder what had happen in the time he was in a coma. When they both arrived to the handle of the door, he pulls it gently and gets his gun ready. The door hissed from the years of no use and groaning stopped. He gave the kitten one last look before proceeding in.

Not given enough time to count, he finds that there are about twenty inhuman creatures all looking at him with hungry eyes. Most of their skin has fallen off leaving rotten muscle to show with insects squirming inside. Their eyes no longer had colour but rather a thin coat of white. One of them, he presumes their leader, shows his teeth and gives a loud snarl making the others begin to charge. He does what he's been trained to; he shoots each one in the head or blows off their neck. Like in the hallways before, blood splatters against the wall. One gets close enough to almost bite him throwing him off his balance. The kitten jumps off his shoulder and bites the attackers neck, sinking her claws in it. While it tries to deal with the cat, he gets up and grabs the attackers neck and twists it, making it motionless. There are three left but they quickly disappear into the next hallway. He grabs the bloody cat off the floor and inspects it making sure there are no bites. Once he makes sure she's clean, he places her on his shoulder. "Good cat."

The walk towards the door that says EXIT and hope they find no more creatures. He's low on ammo and is not well enough to take on more. The cat meows in the direction of the door and they both go out.

The government hospital facility was not what it was before.

Something very large happened to him when he was unconsciousness and he sure as hell was going to find out. He looks back at the cat who looks back at him. "I suppose you need a name, huh?" The cat purrs in response and looks at the wreckage before us. "Lets go find us some help, Cortana."

**John's view! If you guys want this to be updated more that Simple Missions That Aren't Simple, just leave a comment saying so and I'll work on the other story more often. I for one haven't seen any drastic AU's about these two so I thought it would be fun to do this for a change of scenery. Leave a comment, suggestions or reviews and I would love to hear what you guys want to expect from this story, thanks for reading! I'll update once I get at least one reviews.**


End file.
